The present invention relates to the use of acylaminopyrimidine derivatives in the treatment of viral infections, immune disorders, and cancer, or as a vaccine adjuvant, whereby the induction of interferon is desired. In the treatment of certain viral infections, regular injections of interferon (IFN-type 1) can be administered, as is the case for hepatitis C virus (HCV), For more information see reference Fried et. al. Peginterferon-alfa plus ribavirin for chronic hepatitis C virus infection, N Engl J Med 2002; 347: 975-82. Orally available small molecule IFN inducers offer the potential advantages of reduced immunogenicity and convenience of administration. Thus, novel IFN inducers are a potentially effective new class of drugs for treating virus infections. For an example in the literature of a small molecule IFN inducer having antiviral effect see De Clercq, E.; Descamps, J.; De Somer, P. Science 1978, 200, 563-565.
However there exists a strong need for novel interferon inducers having an improved safety profile compared to the compounds currently known.